


If I Could Give you the World

by RMSAllHandsOnD



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Daddy Kink, Dancing, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Exploration, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Partying, Public Display of Affection, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Smut, Sugar Daddy, Travel, Virginity, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-04-07 11:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19083694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RMSAllHandsOnD/pseuds/RMSAllHandsOnD
Summary: It's not exactly headline news to Peter that he's in love with Tony. He would do anything just to catch the man's eye. Lucky for him, the moment arises when Tony asks the extent of what silly things Peter has done in his teenage life. Peter takes the moment to show off how well he can dance to the man and inadvertently begins to unravel the hidden things that turns Tony on.17-year-old-Peter. Legal age of consent.





	1. Dance for Me

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where I come up with this shit, but let's all face it that Peter Parker, thanks to that fucking beautiful man Tom Holland, is probably a sexy ass dancer. I just need more Starker in my life.

They were taking a break after a long to-do working on Peter’s suit. The bright teen had begged and begged Mr. Stark to let him work on it with him. It was purely for a just-in-case sort of situation. After all, the future was always so uncertain. What if something happened to Mr. Stark and Peter was left with not really knowing how to repair his suit? Not that it ever would. That seemed impossible to him, of course. Peter was so sure that Tony would be there forever. He was such a solid part of his life now. He couldn’t lose him. Not ever.

Of course, the true motive behind nagging Mr. Stark was because he would constantly try to scheme up ways to be alone with the older man. Any chance he could take to oogle at Tony and chat with him one on one, Peter would take in a heartbeat. And seeing how Tony was always so busy, Peter had taken to be bolder in reaching out to him directly. He had become bolder in a lot of ways with Tony, actually, even going as far as to try his hand at flirting with him whenever the occasion arose. It probably didn’t matter, but it made Peter feel good when he got the chance to flirt with or touch Tony.

He was always searching those richly colored eyes for some flicker of admiration or approval, and when he got it, Peter’s world would expand and he would feel as though he had taken a long hit of dope-not that he actually knew what that felt like, though. He could only assume it felt like a blissful head rush.

Peter and Tony were sitting cross-legged in the middle of Tony’s workshop, spoons in their mouths and a shared ice cream container between the two of them.

“Yeah, but why do you like them so much? Isn’t there more modern rock music that you like too?” Peter asked. 

“Your question doesn't compute, kid. Sorry. Why would I like more modern rock when I know what I like?” he said before he shoved his spoon in his mouth with the sound of metal against teeth.

Peter watched as Mr. Stark re-situated himself on the floor. He unfolded his legs and recrossed them, leaning forward and using his spoon to probe the ice cream container for another bite, all the while Peter stared shamelessly. He only fluttered his eyes and shook his head when Tony pulled his spoon back into his mouth and looked across to him with the expectation that he answer his question.

Peter cleared his throat. “Okay, but you do know that there is new music. A chance to try new things and see what else you would like.” 

“Oh, I’m well aware. I just like what I like. In case you haven’t noticed it’s kind of my thing.”

“Yeah, I guess,” Peter deflated. He snuck a quick bite of ice cream and shoveled it into his mouth, glancing up at Mr. Stark absentmindedly. He paused. It seemed the that other was studying him like he couldn’t wrap his head around how someone couldn’t think that Black Sabbath wasn’t the best musical band on the planet.

The whole conversation had begun when Peter asked, mistakenly, if he could play his own music in the workshop. Tony looked as though he had asked him to defecate on his bed and responded with just as much distaste. 

Peter wiggled his leg. He glanced to the concrete floor then back to Tony’s.

“Okay, smart ass. Name me one thing that’s as good as the classic greats.”

Peter fluttered his eyes. He opened his mouth and screwed up his expression. That was a loaded question and it was hardly fair. He didn’t say that Tony’s music was bad, just that it was old and that it was the same stuff over and over again. 

Tony held up his hand to hush him before he had the chance to talk. “If you say Post Malone I will slap you.” 

“Well everyone likes him, but I wouldn’t compare him to Black Sabbath I guess. That’s a totally different genre.” Peter put his spoon into his mouth and twisted his body together, hugging his knees and frowning as he thought while rolling his tongue across the smooth metal between this teeth.

“Do you actually listen to Post Malone?” Tony said with a blatantly offended face.

Peter shrugged. “He’s alright,”  he laughed. “I’m one of those Gen-z’s that are so ADD and ambitious, and we liked weird music and outrageous dance traditions, remember?” 

At that Tony seemed to shut himself up and jabbed his spoon back into the ice cream. “Oh right, like I’m supposed to say kids these days,” he chuckled. “It’s never really all that different. Just the youth being the youth. Even if your traditions are bizarre now that you bring them up, but you’re not like that entirely? Those were just some examples?”

Peter was starting to grow flushed as the conversation went on. He realized that the level of his maturity was literally the topic of discussion with his lifetime celebrity crush asking him, essentially, if he was an average shit head kid. He totally was. 

It didn’t feel right to lie to Mr. Startk about it. So instead of replying, he folded his arms together and shoved his hands into his armpits, making some sort of agreeing face as if that would deter any further questioning. “I-I-I don’t really know what you’re talking about exactly. Like Tik-Tok, or the challenges everyone does, or? I mean. I go to high school so I’m exposed to all of it,” he struggled to say. 

Tony snorted. “I can’t imagine you doing any of those.”

Peter dipped his head down, ears turning a deeper shade of red against his wishes. He felt good that Tony thought so highly so of him, but that moment of high dove into his stomach when he realized that to this perfect man, he really was just a kid. The truth was that he did pay attention to the challenges, even practiced the Ki Ki dance, and he did do Tik-Tok videos sometimes because it was what everyone did. He took selfies and posted stupid shit on Instagram. But how much of that was so strange? Tony had an Instagram of his own, so it couldn’t be that weird.

“You look way too embarrassed for me to keep quiet about it. Okay, tell me why you’re sitting there looking so guilty. What? So you do participate in all of the fad hub-bub?”

“You know, I’m going to retort back to this harassment. Hell yes, I know all of the stupid things everyone hates teens for. I sure did record myself doing dancing challenges, like the Ki Ki challenge, and yeah, I have a Tik-Tok!”

“Ha, really? A dancing challenge? You? Show me. I want to know how that dance is supposed to go. I’ve only seen one or two short videos, and I can’t get why it was so popular.” Tony said casually, but nothing about it seemed casual to Peter. He blinked rapidly at the other while he waited.

Peter felt as though he were slapped silly. Did Tony Stark just ask Peter to dance for him? Wait, that sounded dirty, oh, but Peter kind of liked that it was a little dirty. He wouldn’t mind doing a dirty dance for Tony. And the Ki Ki dance was kind of a dirty dance if you did it right. Was that even okay? He inhaled. “N-no way!” he chirped as he gave Tony a sheepish look. “It’s stupid. I mean I’d feel kind of stupid.”

Ignoring him, Tony spoke to the room. “Friday, play that Ki Ki song for me would you?” 

“Yes, boss. It’s called In My Feelings, by the way.” 

When that stupid song came on from overhead, Peter shivered. He sat for a moment, shaking his head before he ultimately thought,  _ fuck it,  _ and hopped to his feet with a clap of his hands. He jumped straight to dancing, sidestepping back and forth while he slowly moved away from Tony. It was supposed to be the three moves, the rest was adding a personal flair that was unique to the dancer. Peter’s dancing style was a little more flashy since he had the stamina and strength to add a little extra something. He was light on his feet and incredibly agile in ways that allowed his body to move seamlessly from movement to movement. Being Spider-Man had its perks.

He made it approximately1/4th of the way into the song when he realized he was truly applying all effort into what he was doing. It was to the point where he registered that he was getting too sexual with it, and Tony was staring at him intently, much to his blissful surprised.

Twirk? Should he? He knew how. He practiced because he was stupid, and Ned made a bet with him. Do it? Yes? Oh, hell yes! Especially with the way Tony was devouring him with that stare. Was it just him, or was this really happening? When the song paused, Peter halted in a squatted position and continued when it picked with a twist of his hips and twirked for maybe a second or two purely because he wanted to show off since Tony was staring. 

Peter was huffing if only to make it seem like he was out of breath. When Friday registered that he was done dancing, she cut the music while Peter crossed his arms again and sat down awkwardly. Tony continued to stare slack-jawed. He didn’t know if having his attention for that long was a good thing or a bad thing. He began to fidget and chewed on his lip like he was awaiting what felt like God’s judgment. 

“Wow, kid. That was really impressive,” Tony managed to bring himself to say. “I didn’t figure you would be able to dance like, uh,  _ that  _ exactly. I just thought you were going to do the,” he made the hart motion around his chest with a little sway.

Peter laughed, though it sounded more like a gag. “I practiced a lot. That was the big thing last summer, and I was under the impression that I could impress some girls at school come the fall dances and stuff.” 

Tony snorted. “Did it work?”

“Uh, no. I chickened out. There’s this dick at school. He’s constantly harassing me, so I didn’t really want to call attention to myself.”

“Well shit, you should have. I can only imagine what would have happened to me if I had danced like that when I was your age.

Peter was feeling overly confident. He felt as though he had conquered Tony somehow. He got to his knees. “Yeah, so it’s not all stupid. I mean, most of it is, but still. So to your question. Come on, I like Black Sabbath. You know I do, but Ozzy is a little, um, well; he’s old. Have you seen him in concert recently?”

Tony blinked with a befuddled look. “I guess not?”

“Seriously. This last concert he did was just... It’s sad. He’s like 80, Mr. Stark.” While Peter spoke, he pulled out his phone and tapped onto the screen to request for Ozzy on Youtube. “Look, this was his latest concert,” he said as he turned his phone around and handed it to Tony. 

He adored the way Tony held the phone a little further away so he could see. Indeed Ozzy Osbourne seemed to be struggling as he stood on stage and sang. He didn’t sing terribly, it was just lackluster.

“He’s not 80,” Tony retorted as he handed the phone back with a shake of his head. “I think he’s in his early 70’s, but you’ve made a fair point. So then what should I listen to? Actually, let me rephrase. What’s your favorite modern rock music?”

“Uh, well, I’m not discrediting any of the classics. Obviously, some of them are the founding fathers to what’s good today. And really I listen to a lot of stuff, Mr. Stark,” he stammered. Mentally, he was trying to trudge through his vast music playlists for his favorites. A few of them were ones he wasn’t too keen on sharing.

“You can’t come up with anything, thus concluding-”

“I dunno, Panic At the Disco?” Peter blurted out with a wince.

“What?”

“You know. Panic At the Disco, they’re super popular.”

“Yeah, I know who they are, but are you telling me that you think some pop-rock band is comparable to the greats?” Tony almost sounded offended.

Peter found his footing and held himself a little stronger. “Yeah, I am. Have you heard what they can do live? The notes this singer can hit are insane. Maybe you don’t think the lyrics are dark enough for you or whatever, but you can’t deny that the music and vocals are phenomenal.” Again, Peter was back on his phone and pulling up one of the latest live shows from Panic!.

Tony nodded his head to the music a few times. It was impressive how popular the band was in the sheer scale of how they could RIP a stadium. “Okay. He has a good act for being live unlike a fair few of modern singers these days, but I wouldn’t compare him to classic rock. Maybe compare him more to Michale Jackson.”

“Gross,” Peter stated as he pulled his phone away and looked longingly at the live show. He swiped away and locked his screen, feeling some sort of victory with Tony at least. He puffed up a little. “I put him in a league of his own if I’m being honest.”

“That’s what people said about Michale. You talk like you’ve seen those guys before?”

Peter was quick to shake his head. Oh, no. I’ve actually never been to a concert before.”

“Not any?” 

“Not one,” Peter confirmed.

“Well, jeez we should fix that,” Tony stated as he blew a breath through his taut lips. "Tell you what, you won this battle, and I have to admit that I am a smidge interested, maybe just a fraction of a smidge. Let's say we go to see these guys live. My treat, obviously.”

“No way, seriously?” Peter exclaimed with a bright expression. 

Tony straightened to lay his back on the cool floor. He crossed his legs, and his arms behind his head while humming and tapping his foot. “Yeah, I actually haven’t been to a live concert in a decent amount of time. I almost forgot what it was like to be young and star-struck at my first concert. It’ll be nice to let someone else experience that. Hey, Friday. Where are these guys touring?”

“It looks like they’re in California this weekend,” Friday replied cooly as she always did. It was impressive how she kept track of conversations and could chime in and out when needed. Peter always loved to talk to Friday and ask her things.

“Book us two VIP passes and set up the rest of the arrangements for my private jet and what not. Thanks, doll.”

Peter couldn’t believe his luck. He was in disbelief, but why should he feel that way? Tony and he were friends, right? Or something of that sort. It wasn’t weird that Tony would be inviting him to go have a good time, but this would be the first time that they did do something to go have a good time. He was beside himself and excited all at the same time.

“You have to ask your Aunt, though. Make sure you get permission, kay?” 

_ Oh. Oh, no. _


	2. Risk and Text

“Abso-fucking-lutly not!” May was near screeching at Peter as he leaned on the breakfast bar in the kitchen. He winced as she raved. It looked like she was close to throwing something at him, and he was debating on whether or not he  _ should  _ let her hit him. She knew Peter’s high-strung impression of Tony Stark spelled danger even if she had never said it out loud. Peter was pretty sure she knew about everything in his life.

He was bitting on his lip and wiggling his body as he tried to give her the most respectful expression he could muster despite his incredible disappointment with her answer.

“Peter, I didn’t raise a dummy. You have to know that this is in no way shape or form appropriate.”

“But it was appropriate for him to take me to Germany at the drop of a hat?”

“That was before I knew he had you wrangled up in all of this superhero business, and I legitimately thought that he was-” she deflated while Peter stared intently. Nothing she said would have been able to justify that decision. That was the one time mistake of hers: the one that initially let Tony into Peter’s life in the first place.

“Well, it’s not superhero business this time,” he quipped with his eyebrows still raised. He straightened and folded his arms as though he had the upper hand. 

“That’s even more of a problem! This is a trip with you and him together  _ alone  _ because he, what, wants to give you a present? No, no, no, I don’t think so.”

“A thank you,” Peter corrected. “Really? That’s the issue you’re going to take away from this? That Tony Stark wants to thank me and take me to see a band that I really like?”

She leaned on the kitchen counter. Oh, no. Shit was about to get real between them. Peter mirrored her movement and leaned on the counter again, anchoring himself and preparing to stand with what little dignity he had when talking to his aunt about his non-existent love life. 

“A thank you is fine, but Peter I know how you feel about Tony. I don’t want you to go off alone with him somewhere so you can just wind up getting hurt.” 

“What do you think is going to happen?” Peter groaned. He was trying not to, but she was doing a very good job at offending him.

“I don’t know. You’re young. You know your infatuation with him isn’t healthy, right?”

“My infatuation? Can you be any more patronizing!? Do you want to talk real talk? For one,” Peter paused and gave an apologetic look for what he was about to say and lowered his tone. “I’m 17. I don’t get infatuated. I’m unfortunately at that age where I have a pretty established idea of love, and I know what I want. 

“It’s not like I’m star struck by Tony as an idol whom I don’t know. I actually know him. So it’s the kind of love where I know him, I like him, but it’s probably not something that’s going to happen. I’d like to just enjoy what I have.

“You can bet that I would die for the chance to be with him romantically, but that’s the part that keeps me from being  _ infatuated _ . I’m not delusional about him. Regardless of if you let me go or not, I’m still going to be hurt by him by unreciprocating my love. It hurts to love someone and not really get to express that.” 

May gave him an endearing look, the kind of look that made Peter grow a little hot behind the ears. He glowered while she tried to sooth his frustration with some motherly charm. “That’s exactly why I can’t let you go. You’re in love with him, and you need to find someone better for you to be in love with, maybe someone more your age?”

“What if I have a thing for older men, Aunt May? Fall in love with someone else? Okay, I’ll get right on that, maybe I’ll start oogling at my teachers. Or better yet I can start hanging outside some gentlemen’s clubs-”

“Peter!”

“No!” the younger yipped back. He wasn’t yelling, just trying so very hard to get her to understand. “You and I have had this discussion in a few different ways. You always treat me like I’m incapable of understanding my own feelings when it’s the opposite. I’m hyper-aware that it’s weird and wrong and yet there’s still that reality that it’s not something that I can ignore or wash away.”

“Peter,” May cut him off again. “My answer is no and that’s it. When you're old enough and on your own, I guess I can’t stop you from making these decisions, but for now it’s my job to protect you.” 

Peter pushed off of the counter. He wasn’t particularly fuming at her, nor did he want to say anything hurtful, he was just frustrated that she couldn’t understand. He held his hands up in defeat. “Okay, I just had to make myself clear and explain where I’m coming from.”

“I respect that Peter, thank you.”

It wasn’t until later that evening that May went to bed and left Peter to sit outside on the fire escape. The night was cool, busy, and dark. He rolled his phone over in his fingertips, tracing the shape and buttons of the device, every so often illuminating the screen before clicking it off again. He knew what he was going to say Mr. Stark, he just didn’t want to start the conversation.

He sighed and leaned on the chilled railing, dialing and waiting while the line rang. From the other side, he could hear Tony’s muffled voice mumble a very tired hello. Peter closed his eyes and licked his lips. Tony sounded hot even when he was half asleep. What he would give to see his bed tussled look. “H-hey, Mr. Stark. Did I wake you?”

“I might have dozed off in the shop. So really you did me a favor by waking me up. At least now I can get up and go to bed,” yawned the older man.

“Yeah, bedtime sounds like a good idea, uh, but I wanted to talk to you before I forgot and fell asleep.” He looked down at his bare feet swaying. From the other line, he could hear Tony’s voice laugh gently. It sounded like he was getting up and moving, perhaps headed to his bed right then? 

“Hope you’re calling me with good news, sweetheart. What did your aunt say?”

Peter fluttered his eyes. His heart almost dropped into his stomach. Did Tony just call him sweetheart? Was it because he was groggy and didn’t know what he was saying? Or was he flirting? What man would call another man sweetheart if he didn’t mean to be flirtatious about it?

As some sort of self-defense mechanism, Peter hummed, but not hum one might do when agreeing in polite conversation; no, he hummed as a prerequisite to a moan. “The good news is that I can go.”

“That’s great,” Tony sighed. “I’ll pick you up after school. Pack enough for a few days, okay?”

“Of course,” Peter smiled.

“Good. Get some sleep, okay? It’s kind of late.”

“Speak for yourself. Quit sleeping in your workshop. You’re right that it is a good thing that I woke you up,” Peter laughed out.

“What can I say? I don’t like sleeping on my own,” Tony said in a way that made Peter’s stomach knot up.

“Y-yeah, I don’t like to sleep on my own either. It gets lonely.”

“I’ll remember that,” Tony chuckled darkly. It was that moment when Peter was sure that the other was definitely flirting with him.

“I should let you go,” Peter murmured, breath stolen away and leaving him barely able to talk.

“Oh, but we were having so much fun talking,” Tony joked.

“Well, we’ll have plenty of time to talk this weekend, right? I’m looking forward to it. Thanks again, Mr. Stark. Getting to spend time with you means a lot to me.”

“Mmmm-yeah, it’ll be nice to get away. I’ll see you tomorrow. Night, sweetheart.” 

“G’night.” 

When he hung up the phone, Peter almost dropped it he was shaking so violently. Tony called him sweetheart not once, but twice and it sounded like he really was flirting with him! Suddenly, a relationship with him seemed like it could be real, after months of wondering whether or not Tony was flirting or joking with him all the time, he finally had his answer.

What should he do next? It didn’t seem a good time to quit. He should take advantage of Tony’s weakness in being tired that he might actually get an honest reaction from the man.

Peter ungracefully flopped back into the living room window and scrambled back to his room, closing the door quickly and removing the coats and hats he had hanging on the back to reveal his body-length mirror. He did a quick glance over his shoulder to make sure his room wasn’t gross or too messy, and then flipped his phone to the camera. He tried a few positions, messed up his hair a couple of times, and took a picture with the caption:  _ When you finally make it to your room after a hard day lol. _

Ruthlessly, he sent the picture of him standing with his hands just barely sneaking up his shirt to show a small patch of his hip bone while he gazed at the camera and made a tired expression. He climbed into bed and lay down with his phone, staring and hoping for a reply.

When his phone buzzed, he jolted and snatched for it as fast as inhumanly possible. In his messages with Tony, the older had replied with a picture of his own and a captain that read:  _ See how lonely and big the bed is? :c  _ Tony had taken a picture of his bed, aiming the camera deliberately so that it showed part of his lower abdomen and groin. He was wearing nothing but black boxer briefs that were riding low on his hips, a sight that Peter thanked God for. 

Peter licked his lips. He couldn’t back down after a picture like that. He rushed to lay back and took a picture similar to Tony’s that show his body and bed. He pulled his pants down a little so that Tony could see a peak of his own briefs. He typed:  _ you have no right to brag when you have such a huge bed! My bed is smol D: _

Peter waited again. He was momentarily disappointed when his phone buzzed and gave him no picture but the text:  _ You should make sure you keep warm. With all of that creamy skin showing you’ll catch a cold, baby. _

Peter was screaming internally.  _ I’m not cold at all!  _ He captioned after taking a picture of his body again but with his pants lowered further down onto his thighs, this time showing more of his skin and boxers.

Tony texted him back almost instantly. Peter didn’t dare put his phone down.  _ Those boxers look good on you. Nice, kid, but you should get some sleep. _

Peter pouted at this. He hadn’t been expecting for a following message to show him a picture of Tony with the camera pointed at his face and upper half. He had a lewd, tired expression, eyes half-lidded and lips parted in a sinister smirk.  _ Dream of me. _

Holy shit! Peter was in full-blown panic mode. He didn’t know what to say, what to do, nothing! Should he reply? Did he let Tony have the last word? Should he reciprocate with something dirtier? Was this the moment when people sent each other dick pics? Was that a good idea? That was a good idea. He should, yeah. 

Quickly, Peter tore his pants off entirely, though he was sure to leave his boxers on. He wouldn’t send a total dick pick, but just enough. He grabbed for himself, gripping his hard-on with his hips bucked forward and took a picture of the bulge between his fingers.  _ You’re always on my mind, dreaming or waking. You’re good at driving me crazy like that. _

Peter was hard. God was he hard. He didn’t know if Tony would send him a picture of his cock in return or if he had just made too big of a jump. Maybe that was too obvious? Hurridly, Peter dug his hands into his pants and stroked himself, toes curling and eyes closing for a few moments to himself. He pictured himself licking Tony’s abs, sucking his cock, riding him, anything!

He didn’t cum until he read a new text from Tony. “ _ Mmmmmm, good enough to eat _ .” 

Peter slammed his hands onto the lunch table at school the next day at school. It was Friday, Tony’s plane was due to leave that afternoon shortly after school.

“Ned,” he snapped, causing his friend to jump. MJ was sitting beside him, nose in her book. She was utterly unaffected by Peter’s urgency and loud demand for attention. She simply pulled her book down and folded it neatly in her lap as though Peter had been asking for her aid as well. Peter gave her a weird look before he directed himself back to Ned.

“I need your help,” he added while the other still looked at him with a bit of a dazed expression. When Ned only responded with an unhelpful “uh”, Peter continued and scrambled onto the bench of the lunch table. “I need you to cover for me.” 

“You mean like I do all of the time?” With that, Ned gave the biggest eye roll he could muster.

“Yeah, so it shouldn’t be too new, right? I ask this all of the time,” Peter added. He wasn’t entirely sure how he was supposed to go about explaining this. Ned knew about Peter’s crush, but MJ didn’t, and telling her to leave would ensure that she would stay. Both were looking at him expectantly for his explanation.

Peter pressed his lips together in a tight line then spoke. “So Mr. Stark wanted to thank me for my hard work with him lately. We were working on the nanotech in his lab earlier this week and got into a showdown between modern rock music and classic rock music. Really, I accidentally told him that I think his music is old I think.” He was rambling. “Anyway, he invited me to go to L.A. with him to see a concert.”

“I don’t like where you’re going with this,” Ned added while he vigorously shook his head.

MJ smirked and sat up. “I do,” she added.

“Yeah, it’s exactly like what it sounds like. I need you to cover for me because I’m going.” 

“But your aunt must have said no?” Ned added. “She had to say no for a reason.”

“Oh, for sure she had to say no for a reason,” MJ added. This time she leaned on the table and dipped her chin into the palm of her hand. Her eyes were bright with interest. “What was the reason why she said no?”

Peter rolled his eyes. He decided he couldn’t afford to care about telling her. “Because she thinks I’ll get hurt. Like my love for him will somehow break me if I spend time with him.”

“I think she has a point?” Ned added, most likely because he didn’t want to help Peter and potentially get himself in deep trouble. It was a lot of Peter to ask, but he didn’t want to be told what to do anymore.

“I don’t think so,” MJ spoke next. “I mean, you’re aware that the relationship isn’t going to happen and you just want to cherish what you do have with, uh, Mr. Stark. Okay, but why Mr. Stark? That’s super fascinating,” she added as her interested look grew darker with an expression that kind of scared Peter. 

“It’s a long story,” Peter answered.

“That involves a lot of wet dreams,” Ned added.

Peter was too mortified to reply while MJ wiggled her eyebrows. “That’s kind of hot. So you have a kink for older guys?” He didn’t justify her with a response.

Instead, he stared at Ned. “I’m going whether or not you help me, but it’ll give me some extra time to get into the plane and get away if I did have your help.” 

“I’ll help,” MJ shrugged.

“That probably won't work. Fine, I’ll cover for you, Pete, but I wish you wouldn’t run off to another state! It’s one thing to just cover for you while you sneak off to a party or something, but you’re going away for a whole weekend? When will you be back?” 

“I’ll get back home Monday after school,” Peter answered.

“Are you skipping school too?”

“Yep.”

“Wow, Peter, this is a whole new side of you that I’m seeing. I like it. What is your deal with this man?” MJ chimed.

“Lovestruck,” Ned groaned.

MJ waved his explanation off. She was staring at Peter with a serious expression. “No, no, this isn’t some sort of lovestruck you just want to spend time with him. I was wrong at first in what I was thinking. Peter, what is up?”

Girls were really good at the whole emotions thing. Which was weird to Peter because he didn’t figure that MJ would be so good at it too. He blinked at her, wondering if he should explain himself a bit better.

Knowing that Ned would support him, Peter felt like he could be open. He sighed and placed his palms flat onto the table, drumming them for a few moments while he twitched his leg. “I’m going to tell him about my feelings for him. It’s just something that I have to do and I might not get another appropriate chance.”

Both of his friends were rendered silent for what felt like an eternity to Peter. “And how is this a good idea?” MJ asked slowly.

“Because,” Peter drew out with a long breath, “I think Mr. Stark has a thing for me too and I want to get away and just talk to him where it’s me and him. No Stark Industry, no internship, no nothing. I want to pin him down and make him explain himself. He sends me these signals. Sometimes it feels like it could really happen. I just have to make it so it’s mutual. And if it’s not then I guess I can say that I tried?”

MJ, for the first time that Peter had ever known her, had a shocked expression on her face. She remained silent while Ned spoke clearly. “You think he’s interested like how?”

Peter glanced to MJ who was still rendered shocked and figured he could go on uninterrupted. “So, like, the other day we were talking and it came up that I can dance because I taught myself. He asked for me to demonstrate and when I did, I don’t know, there was just this friction in the air, like he wanted to say something, but knew he shouldn’t.

“And last night when we spoke on the phone he was, well, he sounded like he was flirting with me. He called me sweetheart. Then there was some other stuff,” he muttered and scratched the side of his face.

“Like what!?” MJ asked. She was leaning on the table eagerly at that moment.

Peter looked around the room briefly. He cleared his throat. “Like we sent each other pics and stuff before we went to bed. I don’t want to say that we sexted-”

“But you fucking sexted with Tony Stark,” MJ uttered. “Holy fuck. He’s more than twice your age!”

“I don’t care!” Peter snapped. “I know. I’ve had this conversation with both Ned and now my aunt. I. Don’t. Care. I’m the legal age of consent in New York. Don’t worry I checked. I’m not a child. I’m not delusional. I’m not being manipulated. I know what I want, and I want him.”

“Go get em,” Ned laughed while MJ blushed and covered her face with her messy locks. She shot him a thumbs up hurridly grabbed for her book. 


	3. Call me Daddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for your guy's support, comments, and kudos! :) shucks, its awesome.

Peter almost couldn’t believe he was there in the buzzing crowd on the floor of the huge arena in L.A.. He didn’t expect that Tony would treat him to such an awesome getaway.

“A gift for keeping your part of New York safe,” he would say each time Peter asked him if it was really okay, and if he was really sure. He felt guilty like he had forced Tony out of his comfort zone because of their argument.

“Nah, kid. You’re right. I’ve been to all of the classic rock shows, met them all. It couldn’t hurt to try something new.” 

So that’s how Peter found himself nestled under Tony Starks arm, fucking front row at one of the most popular pop band concerts in the United States. He had been wide-eyed for the last 40 minutes while they got their drinks, wrists bands, VIP badges, and were escorted to a favorable spot. Because of such, Tony was sure to keep him tucked close. “Aren’t you afraid of someone recognizing us, er, well you?” Peter asked as he looked around at the thousands of people surrounding them in the dim lighting.

Tony shrugged his shoulders. “That’s the great thing about going to a smash hit concert like this is that everyone’s focused on the star of the show and not anyone in the crowd.” As he spoke he took a drink of his mixed drink, slowly bringing it to his lips and siping. Peter watched the way his throat moved with each sip. It made his lips curl with the desire to bite Tony and press as many kisses to his throat and collar bone as he could. 

Prior to taking their places in the front row, Tony had asked Peter if he wanted a soda or something, but the younger declined. The drink looked refreshing, and now he was starting to regret that decision. He was just trying to be polite. He continued to watch as condensation dripped from the plastic and the ice sloshed favorably.

Peter swallowed a lump in his throat. He nudged Tony and pointed a shaking finger to his drink. He knew it was a stupid move to ask for alcohol from his mentor, but part of him felt like Tony might just cave in and give him a night of fun where it didn’t have to be him being the kid and Tony being the adult parent figure. He just wanted to be Tony’s-well- friend was good enough he supposed, though he would love to be more if ever there was a chance for that.

Tony rolled his eyes and swayed their bodies together for a moment before he offered the drink for Peter to sip. Of course, the teen was all too excited to gulp at the drink. He soured his expression to the taste, having no idea what he just put into his mouth. Whatever it was, it was strong.

When he shook his head and let go of Tony’s arm, the other laughed and jostled him playfully. “Bet you didn’t like that, hm?” It was obvious that Tony had only let Peter try the drink knowing that it would be too strong for the other to find appealing.

Peter rapidly shook his head. “No, no, it was just overwhelming at first. The taste is nice. It doesn’t really go down smooth, though does it?” When Tony jostled him, he wobbled and wrapped his arm around his waist for support. It was like heaven being so close to him. He could feel the shape of his body beneath delectable tailored suit he was wearing. The cologne he was wearing was an earthy scent, something like leather mixed with a rich fragrance of exotic spice. It made Peter think of a grand sheik from a far-away land. “Can I have another drink?”

Tony laughed and again held the drink up for him to partake. They smiled when Peter pulled away. It was then that he realized that he still had his arms wrapped around the other’s waist. When Tony made no move to show that he was uncomfortable or that he minded, Peter lodged himself there, content to die right then if needed.

He should have been focusing on the concert when the lights blackened and the music began to roll out across the heads of thousands of screaming fans, but rocking with Tony there in the front row was more a treat than he ever could think possible. The music was just an added bonus, oh and was the music good! It was safe to say that Peter was riding on cloud nine.

He loved the way Brendon Urie moved about on the stage, the way he rolled his hips to his own music. And  _ God  _ his hair! But the lead singer for Panic! Was more like a chocolate sculpture, nice to look at, but not really something he’d want to devour. He was an entertainer; that was his job. He loved the way he made the crowd around him feel. Everyone was in lust so much so that Peter could almost taste it in the air.

He never realized just how many songs were erotic until he witnessed them first hand. Maybe this wasn’t the most appropriate place to go with someone and be so close to said someone when you were only supposed to be, well, anything but what they were doing at that present moment in time.

Peter was pretty sure that Tony had let him finish off the drink all to himself. Before he realized it, the cup was empty and Peter couldn’t remember if Tony had ever taken a sip after his first one. He stood there with his hand around the cup, sloshing the water around while he tapped the cup against his thigh. Even if he wasn’t overly showing it, it really did seem like he was enjoying his time, and that made Peter horny, er, glad… maybe both.

It was some point halfway through the show when Peter realized that he was no longer rolling on the sensation of ecstasy, but rather feeling like he needed to go to the bathroom. He didn’t want to dislodge himself from that comfortable fantasy world, fearful that if he moved, then it wouldn’t ever be the same again. He wasn’t one that had a very strong bladder, though. He groaned inwardly and nudged Tony. “I have to use the restroom,” he yelled against the taller’s shoulder.

Tony nodded his head, and when Peter turned to wiggle is way back through the crowd, Tony reached for his hand and grabbed onto it while they walked together through the crowd.

Being VIP meant that those with badges were allowed backstage for refreshments and to use the facilities. Even if it was still so close to the stage, it was amazing how quite it was backstage. Peter blinked a few times. He didn’t feel what one might call drunk, but he did feel fuzzy and pleasantly warm. He cleared his throat as Tony led him to the restrooms. He was absently looking at his phone.

“You didn’t have to escort me,” he laughed.

Tony shrugged. “Well, I did let you drink that entire drink. I just wanted to make sure you got back here okay,” he chuckled.

Peter made a mocking face. “Thanks, Daddy,” he said purely to be a smart ass. He didn’t expect for Tony to tense up. He watched as the man’s throat tightened. His pupils dilated enough for Peter to be able to tell that he was clearly affected by what he had been called.

Peter stood still, his hand pressed to the bathroom door and his other hesitantly reaching towards Tony’s. He was buzzed, liquid courage, right? Just do it. Just  _ do it _ . He was trying to will himself. He extended his finger and pressed it to Tony’s hand, stroking it until he pressed his finger tip against Tony’s pinky.

In about as smooth of a voice he could manage he stared with unwavering strength. It was far harder to face Tony like this than it was to face any force of evil that he had done before in the past. 

“I think I’m going to need more help, Daddy,” he said as boldly as he could, unwavering, unblinking, staring at Tony with a serious expression. With a click of his screen, Tony pocketed his phone as fast as lightning and moved forward to follow Peter into the bathroom.


	4. Look At Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh, I know I'm pretty evil for making ya'll wait for a day. Have to leave you with those craving butterflies, right? ;)

Holy  _ fuck!  _ Holy fuck! Holy Fuck! Peter felt as though he were burning from the inside out. Did he seriously just do that? Oh, but Tony was into it, so it was okay, right? Tony was all too eager to follow the young teen into the restroom and close the door swiftly behind them with a click of the lock. It wasn’t much of a bathroom, but better than the public one, though Peter hardly had time to observe the surroundings before Tony backed him into the sink counter.

Peter’s hands gripped into Tony’s shirt. He forcefully yanked on him, trying as hard as he could to show just how much he wanted Tony’s affection. He couldn't afford to play the shy, crushing, little teen anymore. It was do or die time.

Tony’s lips crashed against Peter’s with a sharp inhale. His strong hands found his waist and pinned him to the counter while his teeth made quick work at parting his lips. Peter whined, and when he did, Tony's tongue found his mouth, invading Peter's with the sweetest tasting kiss he would likely ever experience in his life. He couldn’t help but let out a breathy moan as Tony’s hands crawled up his sides.

For a few painful moments, Tony broke their kiss. He butted his head against Peter’s, twisting it as he tried to catch his breath. It seemed that the man was having a hard time trying to hold himself together, and that made Peter feel more powerful than he had ever felt before as Spider-Man. Peter sought after his lips, mouth open and tongue peaking just past his lips, already addicted to the taste of Tony Stark.

“You’re not drunk or something are you? I gave you just the one drink, but I don’t know how that affects you. I wont take advantage of you."

“W-what?” Peter gasped. He gripped onto Tony’s tie, tugging on him as he moved to perch a little more comfortably on the sink counter. “No, not at all. I mean, I feel the effects of alcohol, and that’s probalby the reason why I have the fucking courage to do this,” he said before he caught Tony’s evading lips at last. “But I can assure you that I’ve never wanted anything more in my life than I want you right now," he panted, speaking in-between kisses as Tony’s hands roamed across his abs and hips. 

“I’ve wanted this-so long, Mr. Stark,” he said as he furrowed his brow in frustration. His trembling fingers worked from his tie to his pecs, smoothing across the fine cotton of his shirt and relishing the way his muscles grew taught to his touch.

Tony gave the most mind-numbing groan that Peter had ever heard. He had watched porn before, and no one had ever moaned like that. It actually caused his back to arch with pleasure. “For how long?” Tony whispered.

Peter bit into his own lip. His world was crashing around him. His mind felt as though he were taking off into the center of the universe. God, how was he even supposed to explain? “I’ve always had a crush on you, but I started fantasizing about you sometime after you showed up at my apartment when I was 15.” 

Tony’s hands were roaming to the front of Peter’s pants, tips pressing against his erection and feeling the shape of him. 

“It’s okay, I get it,” Peter replied breathlessly. “I’m yours now, okay?” Tony nodded and dislodge from his lips from Peter's mouth and sunk his teeth into his neck, kissing him with carnal desire. Peter whined, his legs instinctively began to part while his fingers combed through Tony’s feathery soft hair. “M-ah, Mr. Stark!”

Tony laughed against his skin. His fingers were working quickly to undo Peter’s button and pull at his zipper. “Tell me to stop and I will,” Tony hushed as though he were about to lull Peter to sleep.

No fucking way! Peter lay his head against Tony’s shoulder, his own fingers fell to Tony’s pant’s button and quickly worked at his belt and tugged on his zipper as his way of giving his answer. He was digging into Tony’s pants hurridly, wiggling his body uncomfortably in order to angle his arm right. In his awkward movement, he ushered a hiss from the older man. “Careful,” Tony half laughed.

“Oh, s-sorry,” Peter cursed himself. His shaking hands pulled away from Tony’s pants as if he were told to stop. Truthfully he was scared. He had no idea what he was doing. 

“Oh, baby, let me help,” Tony hushed him as he brought Peter’s fingers back to his groin. Peter waited with as much patience as he could muster, barely using his fingertips to trace the movements of Tony’s hands while he loosened his pants and pulled his cock from boxer briefs. 

Peter was on the brink of losing his mind when he felt the man’s erection push into his hands. He couldn’t help but look down to marvel at the shape and size. It was dark in color, a creamy brown like the skin of Tony’s chest, and oh how thick it was! Peter must have had a stupid look on his face because Tony half laughed again with just the faintest hint of a beautiful moan. “Do you like that?” he said as he rolled his hips.

Peter rolled his fingers across the skin and gripped onto it, pushing his grasp to the base and reaching to stroke his balls. “Jesus Christ, God yes,” he moaned as Tony’s lips fell on his and they delved into a kiss of passion beyond Peter’s physical comprehension.

“So good,” Tony praised, and a flare of firecrackers erupted down Peter’s spine. “We have to move quick, spread your legs for me,” Tony pulled Peter’s own erection from his pants and pushed his groin to him, gripping the both of their cocks together and rolling his hips into the pleasure.

Peter nodded and anchored himself against the counter, gripping onto it with a white knuckled grip. “Wrap your arms around me,” Tony whispered against his temple. “I’ve got you.”

The teen opened his mouth and moaned as the older began to stroke him in a way that was entirely new to him; well obviously, Mr. Stark was so much older than he was. He was sure that the guy knew his way around a cock at that point in time in his life, especially with his track record. And all of that, all of him, was Peter’s.  He had no idea if it was going to last or if this would be it, but for a few beautiful moments, Tony was all his.

Peter squeezed his eyes shut tight and moaned Tony’s name, letting himself go and even being a little whorish with his voice.

“Hnnn, you sound so good, baby doll. Say my name,” Tony whined.

“Daddy, your hand feels so good wrapped around my little cock. I’m going crazy. God, Tony,” Peter moaned and threw his head back.

“Fuck, kid!” Tony bit out, and Peter couldn’t help but smiled sinisterly as he went to bite at the stubble on the man’s chin. He hummed against his jaw. His voice was driving Tony insane. He could feel how the older shivered beneath his hold.

Tony was jerking him fast. He felt himself letting go. With a shaking hand, he cupped his palm over their erections to catch the cum lest he ruin their clothes. “I’m so close,” he panted. “Are you going to make me cum, Daddy?”

The sounds that were coming from Tony sounded far better to Peter than any singer in any band. What a show, and it was all for him. He was shaking as he felt himself reach his trembling limit. Peter pushed the hot liquid to Tony’s cock, using it for lubricant and rolling his fingers against Tony’s while they pleasured themselves together. Tony panted. He pulled his hard dick away while he moved his hand to brace himself against the sink. He was pumping himself while Peter oogled at him. 

“Push your thighs together for me, baby,” Tony ordered and Peter didn’t even think to hesitate.

With Peter’s cum, Tony wetted between the teen’s thighs and pushed his cock between the thickest part of his legs. “Don’t flex, relax.”

“R-right,” Peter stammered as he tried not to shake. The high of his orgasm was fading and he was coming to the reality of knowing that he had just gotten tied up with Tony in the most amazing way. Sure they didn’t have sex, but what they did was still fucking amazing. He licked his lips and stared down as Tony ruthlessly used him for his personal pleasure. It felt amazing to be used like that. He moaned for Tony. The feel of his dick rutting between his legs was heaven to the teen.

“You’re so sexy, Peter. You don’t even know. Look at me,” Tony said as he gripped the younger at the back of the neck. “Look at me when I cum for you, baby.”

Peter stared into those unforgivingly intense eyes. He shivered. He pushed his hands to the man’s hips and felt the muscle of his thighs. “God, I wish you were inside of me,” he felt himself saying before he could really think about it. He blushed. He didn’t mean to get that intense. He wasn’t quite ready to pop his cherry in a public bathroom either. He bowed his head as he felt the sensation of Tony flex and cum against his thighs. He shuddered with a sigh of satisfaction.

Tony exhaled. “Later, baby. I’ll make love to you all you want when we get back to the hotel, promise.”

“Make love?” Peter repeated stupidly.

“What, would you rather I say I’ll mindlessly fuck you?”

“Oh, well that sounds good too, but I like make love. That sounds nice. I want to make love with you.”

“Oh, sweetheart. You don’t know how innocent and beautiful you are. You need to know that this isn’t just a fetish or fling kind of thing for me, okay? Here let me clean you up. We’ll talk about this more. We should talk about this. But before that, give me one more quick kiss and let's go enjoy the rest of the concert.”


	5. Make Me Yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, your continued support is much appreciated. I hope you enjoy this overly long and detailed sex scene ;) It's a special gift from me to you. Mwha ~ <3

Peter’s head was spinning and ears ringing by the time the two emerged from the Staples Center in L.A. It was a lot warmer in Californa than it was in New York, and Peter was already hot and uncomfortable as it was. He swayed a little from the balls of his feet to his heals as Tony wrapped his arm around his waist. He felt his cheeks heat up with excitement. He swallowed a thick lump in his throat and tried not to stiffen when Tony’s thumb brushed under the hem of his shirt. 

“You hungry? Late dinner maybe?” Tony asked gently.

Dinner? What even was that? After the event that they just had in the bathroom halfway through that concert, um, no thank you? He bowed his head for a moment and let out a chortle of a laugh. “Not hungry.”

“What? You gotta eat something,” Tony mused. “Not hungry at all?”

“I’m hungry for other things,” Peter replied as he stared ahead of them and tried not to pay attention to the swarms of people around. He was still leery that someone would recognize Tony and that their budding relationship would somehow get back at him and get him in trouble. He tried to keep his head bowed so no one could really see his face.

“Well, we have things to discuss so we should get something to eat. I’m making that executive decision,” Tony chuckled while Peter pursed his lips in disappointment. “Okay, let’s make a deal. How about we order something and eat at the hotel? That way I can feel good about having provided to you, and you don’t have to sit across the table from me looking at me with those desperate, big ‘ol eyes of yours.” 

Peter laughed and bobbed his head up and down while he pocketed his hands. “Okay, deal.”

They could get good Chinese, pizza, Italian, Tai all in New York, but apparently, the place to get good Vietnamese was Californa, and Peter wasn’t entirely sure if he had ever tried Vietnamese before nor if he was really in the mood to try new things. He sat cross-legged on the floor of the hotel room suite with Tony, eating his food off of the coffee table slowly and still mulling over the events that had unfolded only a few hours ago. He felt like he was still blushing. Should he start the conversation or wait for Tony? He felt totally hopeless. 

At some point, he resolved that he would be the one to start and set his chopsticks to the side. He pushed at them with a single finger while he watched Tony sip his noodles calmly. “Uh, so,” he began only after having swallowed a painful lump in his throat with a marginal amount of difficulty.

When he had Tony’s attention, he observed as the other place his bowl down to the side and look at him patiently. “Right,” Tony agreed slowly.

“I don’t even know where to begin,” Peter studdered. “I-”

Tony held up his hand for the younger to pause. “Let me go first, then.” He leaned forward and balanced his elbows on his knees, folding his hands together and rubbing them for a moment. He licked his lips then began to speak. “I’m no good at this, by the way, but I know that despite wanting to keep this thing between us strictly platonic, you have this nervewracking way of reminding me how eager you are to be with me. I usually don’t go for guys, and I’ve never really gone for anyone younger than, I think the youngest might have been 20?” 

Peter gave him a questioning face while Tony traced backward. “Okay, I’ve never been with a man as young as you. Let’s put it that way, yeah?”

“Is this okay? Or?” Peter was prepping himself for the worst. He sat there and picked at his jeans with fumbling fingers to keep himself from having to show his desperation.

“It’s more than okay. I’m just-ugh. Maybe you should have gone first. What are you wanting out of this?”

Peter blinked a few times with a screwed up expression in quick contemplation. “Um, I want to be with you in any way that I can. I mean, I don’t want to get all creepy. I’m not trying to. I just-I’ve been in love with you for a long time if that isn’t too weird for me to say.”

Tony nodded. “The feeling is mutual. But, baby, we have to make sure we’re careful. I don’t want to be ashamed of you or keep you a secret, but it would be annoying as hell if this got out for the time being.” He cleared his throat. “I wanted to wait until you were older and got a chance to move out and figure things on your own, get out there an try to meet someone else, but everyone knows that I’m a terribly selfish man.”

Peter shook his head. “I wouldn’t have tried to find someone else. The kind of attraction I feel with you would be a little hard for me to try and find someone else.”

“So what? You have a thing for older guys?” Tony laughed and leaned back against the couch in a more comfortable position.

“Yeah? I mean, not old, old guys, but older men that are distinguished and kind of know who they are and where they are in life.” 

“That’s actually kind of smart. You looking for a sugar daddy or something?” 

“No? I don’t want anyone to give me stuff. I just want to, you know, have someone and love them and do everything for them. Is it weird for me to say that I’d do anything for you, Mr. Stark?” 

“Maybe a little weird when you call me Mr. Stark. It’s hot in the bed, but,” he sighed, “but when we’re talking about having a domestic relationship call me Tony.” 

“I-I love you, Tony. I’m really sure that I do,” Peter suddenly squeaked out, surprising even himself.

Tony gave him an endearing face. He leaned back and patted his lap. “Oh, baby. Come here.” 

Peter did so as quickly and gracefully as he could manage. He settled into his lap and wrapped his arms around Tony’s shoulders. He was afraid that he would look stupid but kept staring at the older man with eyes wide and filled with terror.

“I wouldn’t know what I’d do with myself if something ever happened to you. It’d kill me if I ever lost you, Peter,” he began as he cupped the smaller’s face. “I want you to be the most precious thing in my life. I promise I’ll always take care of you.” 

“You won't get bored with me when I get older?” Peter chuckled.

“God, no. Will you get grossed out of me when I start getting into my older years? Because, kid, that’s coming up sooner than I want to believe.”

“Well then I’ll take care of you too,” Peter laughed back.

“I’m sure I’ll be plenty able to take care of myself, jeez. I’ll probably be 90 and still going strong.” 

“Good, then I have a long time to be with you,” Peter smiled and leaned forward to kiss the man on his cheek and relish the smell of his cologne.

“You’re serious?”

“Hell yeah,” Peter promised. “Okay?”

“Okay. It’s a promise then..”

“I feel like it’s our honeymoon now or something,” chuckled the younger.

“In Californa? No way. I’ll take you somewhere better if that’s what you want,” Tony mused almost like he felt sorry for Peter who didn’t know about all of the wonderful places there was to see.

“Like where, Daddy?” Peter tried that nickname on his tongue, seeing how it would taste in normal conversation. With him sitting in Tony’s lap and all, it seemed most appropriate. Or was that something that should be restricted to the bedroom? He had no idea.

To both his excitement and relief, Tony seemed to love it even in normal conversation. His hands came to rub against Peter’s ass while he thought. “Bali, Mumbai, a small tropical island somewhere, “ he rattled off.

“You like tropical?”

“Preferably. What would you want?”

“Hm, maybe Europe? Oh, China? Japan. No, New Zeland!” 

“Why New Zeland?” Tony laughed.

Peter’s ears turned pink before he spoke. “Because that’s where they filmed The Lord of the Rings.”

“They film a lot more than Lord of the Rings there.”

“I know. I just really like The Lord of the Rings,” Peter replied with a shrug.

“Okay, New Zeland. It’s a date that I will make for us in the near future. Good old Aunt May might make a fuss with that one. Maybe for your 18th birthday. That’s soon, right? A honeymoon-not-honeymoon for me and you.”

“It sounds amazing,” Peter stated with a dazed wonder.

“I guess we should save the christening of the relationship for the honeymoon-not-honeymoon, then. Since that isn’t what we are having right here and now.” While he spoke, Tony patted Peter’s ass as if he were trying to signal to him that he wanted him to get off.

Peter whined. “What? No! You promised.”

Tony scoffed with a faux expression of offense. “Is that all you want me for is just sex?”

Peter grinned. “Yes!”

“Hmmmm.” 

“Oh wait, hey, let me take a picture to remember this moment!” Peter added as he wiggled and fished his phone out of his pocket. He flopped to sit next to Tony and kissed him while taking a picture.

“You’re not going to post that, are you?”

Peter hummed a delighted tune to himself while he tapped on his phone. “Hm, no. Just for me to have.”

“Do I get some pictures to have of you too?”

“Oh yeah, of course,” Peter chirped and pulled his phone down so Tony could take a picture of him. When he observed the way Tony was staring at him, his cheeks flushed. “Oh, those kinds of pictures. What? Like right now?”

“Mmm, maybe I’ll take a picture of you when you’re least expecting it,” Tony waved to excuse Peter.

“Really, I don’t mind,” Peter urged as he leaned back on the couch and spread his body in a way that he thought would be sexy. At least he hoped it would be sexy.

“Oh, baby, no. I’ll commit the rest of this to memory. I want to cherish this. No camera,” Tony said as he brought his fingers to his lips and drank in the sight of how Peter flaunted the shape of his body while laying there on the couch.

Peter wiggled his leg and smirked. His hands came to toy with his shirt. He tugged on his garment, showing off the sculpt of his abs and chest to the older man while he licked his lips with a tease. Tony seemed to drink it all in with an expression that made Peter feel hotter than he recalled ever feeling before

The older turned and patted Peter on the knee. “I’m happy that we have the chance to finally talk and setting things out,” he admitted.

“Oh, yeah?” Peter replied as he began to slowly unbutton his pants and zipper, knowing the man was enjoying the show. He sunk his teeth into his lower lip and gave a cheeky smile as he pushed his hand up against his body and parted his lips with a silent moan.

Tony smirked, his hand crawling from Peter’s knee to his thigh and pausing just inches from grazing his groin. “Don’t tease me. I’m trying to be serious. You probably don’t want to have this conversation, but I do gotta ask it, baby. I want to make tonight the best for both of us, but I have to know some things.”

Peter’s face fell. He suddenly felt stupid with his pants unbuttoned and hanging off of his hips, but he stayed himself and instead squirmed uncomfortably. “S-sure?”

Tony chuckled and patted Peter’s thigh. “It’s not bad. I’m just needing to know if I’m your first or not.”

“You mean you’re asking me if I’m a virgin?” Peter groaned as he covered his face to hide the heat of his cheeks. Of course, that would be a topic of discussion. He was an utter noob at all of it, and he had been hoping so desperately that Tony would just let that elephant in the room alone. 

“Why are you embarrassed? I’m not about to rip you apart if you don’t really know what you’re doing. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Peter dragged his fingers from his face. He screwed up his face for a moment and looked elsewhere in an exaggerated demonstration of pondering. “I’m inhuman so I don’t think you can really  _ hurt  _ me exactly. Er, well, I mean to say that I’m a bit tougher than you probably think I am. You could probably hurt me if you tried, oh, and I’m totally okay with that.”

“But you are aware of what’s going to happen and how it might be more uncomfortable than pleasurable these first few times?” Tony added softly.

Peter grabbed for Tony’s hand and squeezed his fingers. “Okay, I’m a total virgin,” he admitted honestly. “But I don’t care what it’s going to be like. I just want it to be with you. I don’t mind if you hurt me. I’m more than okay if it hurts. I just, well, I guess I want it to be special and to remember it? Does that sound corny?”

Tony chortled. He licked his lips and looked down at his lap before he continued slowly. “Not really the kind to beat around the bush, are you?”

“Not anymore. I’ve done enough waiting. So you can hurt me all you want, okay? I don’t want you to hold anything back. I want you to teach me everything you know. I think about it a lot, you know? About how many people you’ve been with, how good sex with you would be. I’ll bet you’ve straight up been with porn stars, right?”

This was the first time Peter legitimately got a blush out of the older. He watched as Tony leaned back, pulling his hand from his thigh and pushed it close to his groin. He drank in the sight of the other as he adjusted his pants and tried a few times to compose himself, attempting to speak a few times and each time interrupting himself with a half smile. So Peter spoke more. “So many people have fought to get into your bed and now I have the chance to have what everyone fantasizes about? I’m not passing this up by being shy about sex just because it’s my first time.” As Peter spoke, he moved off of the couch and pulled his shirt off.

“Besides. Getting hurt a little sounds kind of fun. I just hope I can, er, live up to what you’ve been with before. Obviously, I’m no porn star, just a shit head kid from Queens,” he laughed with a shrug. He licked his lips and looked towards the bed on the far end of the lavish hotel room. “So are we going to do this or what? You promised you’d make love to me, and I really want that.”

“I think you’re actually going to be the death of me with how direct and fucking hot you can be. Are you doing this on purpose?”

Peter shrugged again as Tony stood and motioned to kiss him. He sidestepped away and began maneuvering backward, guiding Tony by the tie. “Maybe a little,” he admitted sheepishly. 

He crawled onto the bed, resting on his knees and letting his pants fall further down his thighs while he began to work loose Tony’s tie and unbutton his shirt. “Tell me all of the things you’ve fantasied about doing to me.”

Tony made a sharp hissing sound as he helped Peter and tugged his shirt out of his pants and began to loosen his belt. “That’s a lot to describe,” he whispered as he moved to kiss Peter. “Can’t I just give the short answer and say I’ve fantasized about making you scream my name with your ass up and face down in the pillows?”

“I guess, but that’s kind of boring,” Peter murmured. When Tony moved to remove his shirt, Peter took it upon himself to dig his fingers beneath the hem of the man’s pants and begin to pull like he was unwrapping a Christmas present. His lips curled into a smile when he uncovered Tony’s erection, finally able to see it at its full glory and  _ fuck  _ was it perfect in every way. Long, thick, and not a single imperfection. Absolutely fucking eatable.

Tony finished undressing and crawled onto the bed before Peter could wrap his lips around his cock. The younger pouted and resolved to wiggle out of his own pants and hurried to get naked. He was only self-conscious when he sat there awkwardly for a moment and stared slack-jawed as Tony jerk himself while watching Peter.

His heart sank into his stomach when Tony spoke. “Do you want a taste, baby boy?”

Don’t nod, stupid, Peter was saying to himself as he almost shook his head yes with fevered desire. He crawled forward, mouth open already and saliva wetting his lips and tongue. His lips puckered and kissed the tip of Tony before he gulped the length of him, squeezing his eyes shut tight and praying he didn’t suck at giving head. No teeth, flick the tongue, curl the lips, swallow, breath through the nose. He might have watched a YouTube video or two on how to give good head. 

He gave a muffled yelp as he felt the man grab for him and pull him so that he was straddling Tony’s chest, ass, and cock in his face. Peter squeezed his eyes shut tighter. It wasn’t embarrassing. It was sex. Oh, God but he hoped he didn’t look gross or something.

The heat of Tony’s mouth and tongue came first to his balls, then flowed upwards to his ass. Peter almost choked on the man’s cock when he felt the heat of his tongue push inside of him and kiss him in a way he never thought would feel so good! He coughed and pulled his lips off of Tony with a  _ pop _ . He couldn’t help but blurt out a moan as his fingers wound into the white sheets of the bed. “Oh my God!” he gasped. He stretched, leaned down, and pressed his face against Tony’s thigh, trying to think straight enough to kiss his cock more but only interrupting himself with shaky mmms and ahhhs as his tongue moved up and down Tony’s dick.

“That’s it, baby. Tonight is all about you. Let me hear your voice,” Tony said just before Peter felt something hot engulf him and take him in deep. Holy  _ shit _ ! 

“No! Ahhh!” Peter moaned as he tried to get a grip on reality. He pushed his lips to Tony’s cock if only to give himself to do, moaning and almost crying with how good it all felt. He didn’t want to cum. He was trying so hard on not blowing his load too early so much so that it almost kind of hurt.

He pulled his lips off of Tony for a second time and groaned, reaching back and gripping onto Tony’s forearm. “No, stop, Tony I’m gonna cum! Stop!” He halted himself mid-sentence and cried as he came into the other’s throat. He legs gave out under him, body held up now by Tony who sucked him off hard before he pulled his lips from his cock and pressed them back to his ass.

Peter was staring down at the bed. When had Tony moved? He was laying on his stomach in the sheets while Tony toyed with his ass. Peter’s hand reached between his legs. He was hard again. So soon? Thank God for teenage hormones. He fluttered his eyes as he toyed with himself, moaning Tony’s name while the other began to root his fingers deep inside of him much to his confusion between discomfort and pleasure. 

All he could do was keep moaning until he felt the older man twist him and usher him to lay on his back. “You’re so fucking beautiful with those big brown eyes and your hair all tussled,” he hummed as he pulled Peter’s legs apart. “You have my whole world flipped upside down with the way you look at me with that fuckable expression.” 

“Can we? Um, can you lay on your back?” As Peter talked he turned his head to hide his expression, not wanting to show his blushing cheeks. “I want to ride you for my first time.

“Yeah?” Tony smirked. As requested, Tony stretched to lean back and helped to pull Peter into his lap, staring up to him with one hand stroking his side and his other moving to wind his fingers with Peters. “There are condoms in my wallet in my pants,” Tony said with a gentle nod towards where he had laid his pants out on the edge of the bed.

Peter shook his head. “I trust that you’re clean. I want to be filled. No holding back, okay?

“Is that so?” Tony mused as he watched Peter slip his fingers into his mouth.

“Hmmnn, yes. You know I’ve never put anything inside of me. Not my fingers, not a toy. It’s untouched just for you, and I want you to pump all of your cum inside of it and make it yours forever.”

Peter must have said the right thing because Tony gripped his fingers tighter into the muscle of his thigh. He observed the man as he closed his eyes and licked his lips in anticipation. With his free hand, Peter pushed his thumb and forefinger beneath Tony’s chin and gave him a gentle tug. “I want you to watch me when I do this. No looking away, promise?”

Peter leaned up on his knees. He wetted his fingers further and squirmed a little to push them inside of himself. He gasped, toes curling into the sheets as he tried to figure out how to bring himself pleasure. Thanks to Tony, he was already wet. He hummed with his lips pulled tight into a straight line and hurriedly tried to relax.

He glanced to his partner, parting his lips and whining as he found something inside of him that felt good. He shivered while Tony consumed him with an expression that was so wild and dangerous. “Don’t rush it, sweetheart,” Tony urged as he rubbed Peter’s thigh. “Nice and slow so you feel good.”

“Y-yeah,” Peter replied as he pulled his fingers out of himself and moved to sit against the older’s cock. He wiggled for a few moments, trying not to lose his fucking mind before he even did anything. Peter had to keep reminding himself to glance to Tony as he eased himself down bit by bit until Tony was rooted inside and Peter had him buried to the hilt. He was shivering and panting, his moans trembling as he tried rocking his body against the foreign sensation.

It wasn’t exactly pleasurable, but there was something about the sting and pressure that felt amazing. “ _ Tony! _ ” Peter choked out with a gasp as he rocked a little harder. He wanted to bounce on his dick but was too afraid of being clumsy that he stuck with rocking and moaning. He tossed his head back and began crying with guttural whines as he rolled on the sensation of pain while it bled into pleasure. “Fuck yes!” he gasped with a smile as he found a rhythm that made the most sense.

“You sound like an angel. Are you going to come for me like this, baby?” Tony was saying as he clasped his hands around Peter’s erection and began to pump.

Peter frowned. Honestly, he was just glad to finally be having sex. He had no idea how he was going to orgasm like that. There was so much going on. “I don’t know. Daddy, I might need help. I don’t know how to cum like this,” he said rolled his shoulders forward and brought his head down so he could see Tony again. “Please teach me,” he added with a pleading expression. “Oh please. I want you to make me feel so good.”

Honestly, he was pretty proud that he was able to play the dirty talk game. Everything he said seemed to work like a charm for Tony. He kept getting this expression from the older that was a cross between impressed and lust each time he added to their daddy kink.

Tony pushed on Peter and somewhere between moving him onto his back, he realized how flexible the teen could be as he grabbed onto his calves and motioned to manipulate his legs.

Instead of a full missionary, Tony left Peter to lay on his side and tested how far he could bring his leg to his chest without bending his knee. It was pretty damn far. Tony pushed himself inside, ushering another moan from Peter as he twisted his face into the sheets and let Tony use him without resisting. 

“Doesn’t this hurt?” Tony asked as he pushed his shoulder into Peter’s leg and leaned over him, nearly folding him into a half split.

Peter twisted his face from the sheets and looked at him with a flushed expression. He was trying to formulate words and doing a terrible job at it. “Um, no? I don’t think so?” he managed to say cohesively.

“Damn, I love how flexible you are,” Tony commented and Peter snorted. 

From that position, Tony had utter control over Peter, leaving him pinned and able to do nothing else but whimper and jack himself off while he twisted and met Tony’s lips. “Oh, my God. Don’t stop. It feels so good..”

Tony did nothing but comply, thrusting not faster, but harder. With each push, he had Peter’s whole body bobbing up and down against the mattress, ushering a scream of passion from him with each thrust. Tony had both of his hands pinned, leaving his cock to ache by itself while he used him ruthlessly. He was saying something about how Peter wasn’t allowed to make himself cum with his hands, but Peter had no idea how the English language worked any longer.

He was rendered useless and lay there limply like a good little boy while Daddy fucked him. Wow, he was way gone. 

Semen was seeping from Peter’s cock. He was cumming and moaning as Tony bucked and halted, coming to his climax with a harsh sounding groan, and God it was amazing!

Peter was curled into a ball, unable to move with Tony’s weight pinning him like that. All he could do was peek up at him with a stunned expression while his muscles twitched and his dick sill released his orgasm.

When Tony pulled the length of himself out, Peter could feel his cum spill along with it. It felt really good. He felt loose, satisfied, and used. He was slowly starting to realize that he had a dark desire to be Tony’s personal slut. 

At last, Tony eased up on him and let him go. He fell to face him and pulled their body close, kissing Peter on top of the head and rubbing soothing circles along his hip. “You’re perfect,” he was muttering. Peter smiled and kissed him back. He was still trying to wrap his head around all of the amazing things that had happened that night. He was almost too excited to fall asleep. Almost. The post orgasm haze comforted him, lulling him to sleep easily as he lay there with a smile and relished the pain that indicated he had become someone’s. 

He belonged to Tony Stark, and it was amazing.


	6. I Am Fucking Ironman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this concludes the actual story of what all I had in my head and needed to get out. However, as situations arise that make me want to pick at this some more, I will periodically add when I have time. I've been neglecting other responsibilities. But yeah, so this is a farewell for the time being sort of message. It's not forever farewell. I'll be back when I have more time!

For a while, Peter was sure that he was hearing music in his dream. He lay stubbornly on the bed with his head buried under no less than three pillows. He was humming and smiling in a half sleep daze while Tony began to stir and rub soothing circles on his back. Oh, that was right; he had experienced a dream come true last night and hooked up with Tony fucking Stark: life long role model turned superhero, turned crush, turned friend, turned  _ lover _ . Peter hummed and wiggled his ass before it finally registered in his brain that his phone was ringing with Aunt May’s personalized ring tone.  

Peter popped up as fast as lightning, screeching and startling his bedmate as he scrambled for his pants, wherever the hell he threw those and dug his phone out. “H-hello?” he said with a groggy gurgle. He coughed into his hand quickly and cleared his throat so he could say hello with more dignity. Tony followed him from the headboard of the bed, seeking the warmth of his naked skin with his lips and kissing him lazily in a way that made Peter smile and combed his fingers through his hair fondly.

“Peter. Good morning. I just wanted to know how your sleepover was going. You know, I can’t remember if you said you’d be home tonight or tomorrow after school?” Aunt May asked smoothly. “Because I could use your help with meal prep tonight if you could possibly swing coming home early.”

“Oh, er, sorry, Aunt May. I sort of made plans to go out to this dinner thing. Can’t we do meal prep tomorrow? I promise I’ll even do the bulk of the work, okay?”

“Oh? How’s the sleepover going anyway?”

Peter furrowed his brow. It was at that moment that his stomach started to lurch as gut instinct kicked in to alert him that he was most likely walking into a trap. But what was he supposed to do? Just abort the mission and hang up on her? He cleared his throat again all while Tony’s lips grew more feverish with the desire to taste Peter’s skin. He was sucking a nipple and swirling his tongue from his chest to his navel before ruthlessly taking his half-hardened cock into his mouth.

Peter bucked forward and backward violently. He almost lost his shit right there on the phone. Tony was doing that shit on purpose just to be a jack ass! Peter’s fingers pulled on the older man’s hair, tearing at him. His voice cracked when he next spoke. “The sleepover? Yeah, it’s going great. We played some games last night. Had a lot of junk food. You know, the usual?” he said as he hit his head against the bed and fluttered his eyes.

“Oh, you are so full of shit, you little turd. I know you disobeyed me and went to that concert with Tony,” she stated so casually that Peter almost didn’t think he was actually being called out. Ha, the jig was totally up. Peter screwed up his expression and clenched his jaw. He smacked at Tony’s head, tugging an  _ ouch  _ from him. Tony, at last, dislodged his lips off of Peter’s dick and looked at him with concern. “Is he there with you right now? Do you even know what time it is for you? Why in the hell is Tony Stark in your room with you at 6 in the morning California time?”

“What?” Peter stammered and looked at the time on his phone. “Jeeze, calm down. Yeah, we are in the same room.”

“He can’t afford for you to have separate rooms?” He could hear his aunt pause and take a deep breath to calm herself. “Peter, ask me how I found out about you being in California,” she growled with a tone in her voice that was enough to strike terror through Peter’s soul, still, he managed to keep himself from cowering and instead cleared his throat calmly. 

“Um, how-”

“Imagine my surprise when I wake up this morning to a bunch of text from my girlfriends linking me to a few internet articles showing  _ you  _ going into a bathroom with Tony, what did the article say, some 15 minutes later you both came out looking like-Jesus, Peter. Did you...?”

“What!?” Peter screamed as he sat forward, almost hitting Tony in the face as he did so. He tore his phone from his cheek and began feverishly scrolling through his social media accounts. Sure enough, a metric fuck ton of people following him linked him to the same few articles that showed pictures of him tugging Tony into the bathroom at the concert the night before. “Oh my God,” he groaned as he showed Tony who remained quiet and laid on his belly. He observed as the other rolled his eyes and move to bury his face into the sheets.

“Yeah, Peter. It looks pretty bad. Not only did you deliberately disobey me, but this whole nonsense with-with-with  _ this  _ is-I don’t even know what to say to you! Are you sleeping with Tony? What happened to you wanting to just maintain your friendship with him?”

With that, the teen sighed. “Well things changed for the better, so yeah,” he said between clenched teeth.

“After I told you being involved with him was unhealthy and a bad idea?!”

“You know, I don’t really want to hear it, Aunt May. It’s my sex life, isn’t it? Who else’s business is it who I start a relationship with? I’m going to be 18 in a few months so it hardly matters.”

“It’s everyone’s business when it’s Tony Stark. Everyone knows everything about his life. He’s utterly transparent and the media’s favorite topic of gossip. This is what I was trying to save you from.”

Peter groaned. “You can’t save me when I don’t want to be saved in any way. I don’t need to be saved from this. This is what I want, and I’m 100% capable of speaking for myself even when it’s with someone older than me. If this were someone my age would you be making as big of a deal about this?”

May chose to stay silent for that question and Peter sneered. “I think we both know the answer to that. So what’s the difference between someone my age and Tony besides the fact that Tony is respected, well established, a successful businessman, a  _ hero _ , and someone that- oh my gosh- loves me back? What’s so bad about that? That sounds a hell of a lot better than someone who doesn’t know anything about anything.”

“I don’t like that attitude,” May shot back at him. “How long has been this going on?”

“A few months of mixed signals back and forth. I’m not sorry that I came here. I had an opportunity to be honest with him so I took it.”

He could hear her sigh from the other side of the receiver. “So is this the first time you’ve been together with him romantically?”

“Yeah,” Peter croaked without thinking.

“And you were smart about it?”

“Um, I guess?”

“And, what? Did he make promises to take responsibility for you and take this relationship seriously?” she asked with such a sarcastic sound in her voice that it made Peter want to clench his fists.

He looked at the concerned expression on Tony’s face and chose to run his fingers through his hair to try and offer some sort of comfort. “I don't know why you’re so against him, but yeah. If that helps you to accept this, then yes. We discussed things like adults before anything happened. It’s not what you think. He’s not what you think. I have every intention of having a normal relationship with, him and I’m sure he can speak for himself and will tell you the same thing.”

“You’re still living under my roof. You can’t just decide what you want for yourself, Peter, not when I’m your legal guardian.”

Peter glanced to the ceiling. His inhale felt sharp and painful before he spoke. “Well, you won't have to worry about it for much longer then. I’m more than happy to move out so long as you’ll respect my decisions and treat me like I’m an adult and not just a little kid anymore.”

“But you are a little kid! You’re  _ my  _ little kid.”

Peter bowed his head from staring upwards. He was sure he was understanding part of where she was coming from, and he did feel a small sting of guilt. “I am sorry that I made you worry, but everything is fine, and I don’t really want for us to be mad at each other. And I definitely don’t want you to be mad at Tony, so can you please not be mad? Or at least, like, not freak out anymore? Please?”

Again he heard another sigh from her. “Peter, I’m still disappointed in you because you lied and did what you wanted when I told you no. I digress, I like to think I’m the cool aunt that you feel like you can always come to and talk-I guess-girl stuff with. Figuratively speaking.”

“Figuratively,” Peter repeated with a roll of his eyes.

“I don’t even know if I can give my blessings in this situation or what I’m supposed to do. We can talk this out when you come home. The three of us. He’s my age. You do know that, right? I just want to clarify. If anything it would make more sense for him to be dating  _ me _  while we have this awkward conversation. Not the other way around!”

From beside him, Peter could hear Tony snort and hold up the okay fingers indicating that he still thought May was hot and was most likely flattered by what he had just overheard. Peter slapped his shoulder and scooted away from him with his phone cradled in his hand.

“Okay, okay. I get it. It’s going to literally be the worst thing ever, and it’s going to be awkward for all parties involved, but can you promise you won't freak out anymore?”

“I make no promises until we get this over with and discuss everything like …. Adults,” she finished. 

Peter hung up on the phone from his aunt at long last and flopped backward. At some point, Tony had sought out his own phone and was scrolling through it with a casual expression. Peter almost didn’t want to raise any attention to the issue at hand. He was picturing something like being thrown out of the hotel room in nothing but his underwear or something. His Adam’s apple bobbed up and down with a hard swallow before he rolled over onto his stomach.  “You know if this is too much. I totally understand,” he trailed off feebly. 

Tony pulled his phone down and gave him an endearing look. “Oh, no. It’s never too much for me. Once upon of time, I would have gotten off on this. I’m used to this by now, but how are you holding up? Rough conversation, yeah? Does your Aunt want to castrate me?”

“Surprisingly, I think I managed to talk her down from that level,” Peter said as he grabbed for the sheets and squirmed under them, plenty content to sleep for the rest of the weekend. He peeked out at Tony innocently, not wanting to show him his guilty expression, but wanting to at least maintain eye contact while they continued to talk.

“Hey, that’s good. So is the honeymoon cut short, babe?”

Peter felt a flush roll across his face. “I thought you said it wasn’t a honeymoon.”

“Yeah, well it felt a little different with me taking your virginity and all last night. This will be the worst honeymoon known to all mankind now.” 

“Yeah, especially since there was not even a wedding and we aren’t really celebrating marriage or anything, just, I guess us having a relationship.” 

“And that’s celebration worthy,” Tony added with a snap of his finger. “There’s always something worth celebrating if you look hard enough. We’ll laugh about this in the end. Come here,” he continued as he grabbed for Peter’s slender form and pulled him close. “Give me your phone.”  Peter watched curiously as the other opened the camera and pointed it towards them. “Now give me the best kiss you can muster so early in the morning.” Peter chuckled and leaned into him. He wrapped his arms around Tony and reached to kiss him on the corner of his mouth, eyes closed a smile strung across his mouth.

“Oh perfect,” Tony praised as he began typing something out of Peter’s line of sight. “It’s very obvious we just had sex and everything too. Messy hair, naked torsos, nip slip on your part, twisted sheets. Just a few more touches. Here,” he finished as he handed the phone back to Peter. “Post that everywhere to your heart's content. I don’t like to leave the public waiting and foaming at the mouth for the answers on something so scandalously serious. Cat’s out of the bag now. May as well own up to it,” he mused as he rolled onto his side and began to place kisses against Peter’s shoulder. 

“Are you serious?” Peter croaked as he looked on the caption of the picture. 

“As serious as the grave,” Tony swore. 

The picture did obviously portray that they had been fooling around together in bed, but the expressions on their faces in the picture were relaxed and blissful with what Peter hoped was true love. Below their shining expressions read “I am fucking Ironman”.

Well, may as well. It was the truth after all.


End file.
